creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm’s Tale
This fanfic may contain violence/death. No, this is not a sequel to Briarstar’s Journey. In fact, it’s the opposite. It’s a prequel. Where did Storm, or Stormpaw, come from? What was he doing on WoodClan territory? Why did he leave his “group”? This fanfic has the answers. By: Tailbite the SeaWing Please do not edit this page unless you are fixing a spelling/grammar mistake. Thank you, and enjoy! Allegiances RiverClan Leader: Troutstar - silver tabby tom with green eyes Deputy: Spikefur - pale, dusty-looking golden-brown she-cat with long, spiky fur Medicine cat: Cedarleaf - light brown tabby tom with golden eyes MC apprentice: Gorsepaw Warriors: Brightstream - white she-cat with dark gray tabby patches, blue eyes Vixenfang - dark ginger tom with striking yellow eyes Apprentice: Snowpaw Flowersong - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Willowspots - pale gray she-cat with black spots Apprentice: Wrenpaw Dustfur - thick-furred dark gray tabby tom with a bushy tail Queens: Pebblenose - solid, dark gray she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Stormkit and Graykit) Thornbreeze - dark brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (mother to Molekit, Rowankit, and Berrykit) Kits: Stormkit - silver tabby tom with white paws and green eyes Graykit - solid, dark gray tom with amber eyes Molekit - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Rowankit - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes Berrykit - tortoiseshell she-kit with yellow eyes and a white muzzle Apprentices: Gorsepaw - golden-brown tabby tom with a white chest Snowpaw - snowy-white she-cat with blue eyes Wrenpaw - golden-and-brown calico she-cat with amber eyes Elders: Cardinalflight - russet-furred tom with pale, blind blue eyes (retired early due to being blind and deaf) Blossompelt - short-furred calico she-cat with amber eyes ThunderClan Leader: Petalstar - white she-cat with light brown tabby patches and amber eyes Deputy: Rainpelt - dark gray tom with yellow eyes Medicine cat: Mistletail - dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes Warriors Voleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle Rosecloud - ginger tabby she-cat Spiderfang - black tom with pale amber eyes Dusksky - brown she-cat with a brindled pelt and ice-blue eyes Antfur - white tom with dark brown speckles Apprentice: Larkpaw Doeskip - cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Tulippaw Queens: Frostflower - white she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother to Mistkit, Dovekit, and Hailkit) Kits: Mistkit - white she-kit with pale gray patches Dovekit - white she-kit with amber eyes Hailkit - gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Larkpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with cream patches Tulippaw - pale gray tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes Elders: Shadesong - dark gray she-cat with green eyes ShadowClan Leader: Icestar - short-furred white she-cat with dark blue eyes Deputy: Cinderhaze - dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Medicine cat: Vinetail - gray tabby and white tom with yellow eyes MC apprentice: Acornpaw Warriors: Cherrystripe - calico she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Mousepaw Cloudstorm - long-furred white tom with green eyes Elmshade - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Tigerpaw Dawnbreeze - pale gray tabby she-cat with white markings Longstripe - pale silver tabby tom with amber eyes Queens: Brightfur - bright ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Gingerkit and Splashkit) Kits: Gingerkit - dark ginger she-kit with blue eyes Splashkit - cream-furred she-kit with ginger patches Apprentices: Tigerpaw - orange tabby tom with black stripes Mousepaw - gray tabby she-cat with a white chest Acornpaw - light brown tabby cat with green eyes (of non-binary gender) Elders: Ferntail - white she-cat with cream splotches and green eyes Patchwing - gray tom with black patches and amber eyes Leafdust - dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes WindClan Leader: Smokestar - dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes Deputy: Darkfur - black tom with yellow eyes Medicine cat: Honeystripe - golden-brown tabby she-cat MC apprentice: Weaslepaw Warriors: Graysky - pale gray she-cat with green eyes Foxclaw - dark red tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Stripepaw Daisybreeze - white she-cat with cream patches Frogleap - white tom with ginger tabby patches Mothfur - pale cream tabby she-cat with green eyes Silverwing - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Queens: Flamepelt - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Kits: Whitekit - white tom with a ginger ear Moonkit - dark gray she-kit with blue eyes Apprentices: Weaselpaw - dark brown tabby tom Stripepaw - pale cream tom with dark brown stripes Elders: N/A Chapter 1 Normal two-moon-old kits spent their time awake playing with a ball of moss. Normal two-moon-old kits slept for most of the day, dreaming about that day when they’d finally become a warrior. However, these kits weren’t normal kits. These kits were fighting for their lives''.'' “Ack!” Stormkit yowled when Molekit landed right on top of his head. “Molekit, you idiot! Sitting on cats isn’t fighting! Fight me like a real warrior! He flailed around, leaving tiny claw marks on the ground as he tried to get back on his paws. ”You deserve it!” Molekit yelped. “You stole our mouse! It was ours! Thornbreeze told me that Rowankit and I could have it, and you and Graykit just snatched it out of my paws!” ”We were going to give it back!” Graykit protested. ”Like we believe you,” Rowankit meowed indignantly. He was wrestling Graykit to the ground. “You were about to eat it!” Berrykit, who was watching from the nursery, let out a snort of laughter. “You silly toms, fighting over a mouse! There’s plenty of prey on the pile.” ”Yeah, but this is the only mouse.” Molekit growled. ”I’m not trying to prove you wrong, but...” Berrykit trotted over to a bush and dug around for a moment before pulling out a mouse. “Aha! You idiots! I knew ''that it wasn’t the only mouse!” She grinned wickedly. ”You hid it!” Stormkit yelped. “How COULD you? I’m so mad I could claw your ear off!” Berrykit gazed at him smugly. “Thornbreeze wouldn’t let you do that,” she yawned. “Troutstar wouldn’t let Thornbreeze stop me,” Stormkit meowed proudly. Troutstar, the leader of the whole Clan, was his father. And Stormkit absolutely loved being the son of the Clan leader. He even looked like Troutstar; his pelt was almost the exact same silver color, and his eyes were green, just like his father. Graykit had always looked more like Pebblenose, with his dark gray pelt and amber eyes, but Stormkit looked like Troutstar. And he was proud of it. Stormkit glanced around and spotted Pebblenose sitting by the nursery with Spikefur, her mate. Well, her ''new ''mate. Shortly after Stormkit and Graykit were born, Pebblenose left Troutstar to be with Spikefur. She had revealed that the only reason she had had kits with Troutstar was because she wanted kits with Spikefur. Pebblenose still didn’t care much for her kits, but at least she took care of them. One day, Stormkit would be a warrior, and he wouldn’t have to worry about his mother not loving him. He wouldn’t need her anymore. It was hard ''not ''to worry about her though. Spikefur was always at Stormkit’s or Graykit’s shoulder, telling them that Pebblenose loved them, but she just had a different way of showing it. Spikefur was always acting like a mother to Stormkit and his brother. Which, for the record, was ''really annoying. ''Troutstar was Stormkit’s real kin, not Spikefur. It always made Stormkit frustrated when Spikefur treated him like her son. He was ''not her son. ''He was Troutstar’s son. Troutstar was a great father. Even though he technically wasn’t Stormkit and Graykit’s father anymore, he still treated them like one. He was always bringing back a mouse for them to play with, giving them badger rides, and speaking to them affectionately. Stormkit wanted to be just like him: brave, fair, noble, and strong. A true leader. Spikefur, who, by the way, was the Clan’s deputy, was nothing compared to him. Thornbreeze’s meow interrupted Stormkit’s thoughts. “Are you fighting again?” Rowankit coughed. “...Maybe?” Thornbreeze rolled her eyes. “Honestly. Sometimes I think you kits are a bunch of greedy foxes. There’s enough prey for everyone!” ”That’s what I was ''trying to say,” Berrykit mewed indignantly. “I was teaching them a lesson.” Thornbreeze’s right ear twitched. The tip of it was sliced in a perfect V'' shape. “''Kits,” she muttered, grabbing Berrykit by the scruff and carrying her to the nursery. Molekit and Rowankit bounced after her, shooting triumphant glances at Stormkit and his brother before vanishing into the nursery. There goes the mouse, ''Stormkit thought grumpily. ”Ugh, why do they have to be so ''annoying?” Graykit hissed. “Especially Berrykit. She’s a spoiled brat. I’d like to claw her face off!” ”Is that how you’re supposed to speak of your Clanmates?” That meow always made Stormkit flinch. There was something about Pebblenose’s voice that scared him. It seemed to drip with malice, like icicles melting. It always sent shudders up Stormkit’s spine, though he didn’t know why. Graykit shook his head. “Sorry, Pebblenose.” Stormkit looked at his paws. Pebblenose snorted. “A good warrior stays loyal to their Clanmates no matter what. If I hear you speak that way again, there will be consequences!” ”Oh, Pebblenose, don’t be too harsh on them.” That was Spikefur. Her meow was always smooth and gentle, but not in a motherly way. It was in a way that made Stormkit wish he was deaf. “They’re only kits. They don’t know any better.” Pebblenose growled. “They should know better.” She glanced over her shoulder. “Can I join the sunhigh patrol? I need a break from watching these useless kits.” Spikefur nodded. “Be sure to watch for that fox Dustfur spotted yesterday.” Pebblenose flicked her tail in acknowledgment before padding over to the patrol. Spikefur turned to the kits. “I’ll watch you while she’s gone.” Stormkit and Graykit sighed. WIP Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Writing Pieces